magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Ange Vierge: Episode List
1- "Hajimari no Kanōsei" ("Starting Potential") (はじまりの可能性) Airdate: July 9, 2016 Girls that have been dubbed the "Progress" are those which have awakened to the superpower "Exceed". These girls, from the five different worlds that exist, are kept safe and trained at Seiran Academy. They train day and night with their alpha drivers, a person who has the ability to enhance their powers. 2- "Akogareno senaka" ("The One I Admire") (憧れの背中) Airdate: July 16, 2016 The blooming battle between Saya and the other Progress comes to an end, and the result drives a wedge between Saya and Amane. 3- "Kizuna no daishō" ("The Price of Bonds") (絆の代償) Airdate: July 23, 2016 The girls have to deal with the aftermath of the Ouroboros attack. Their fighting power has been greatly reduced, and they soon find out that things are worse than they had feared when some of the members are corrupted by the darkness... 4- "Yami o yaku honō" ("A Flame That Burns Through Darkness" (闇を灼く炎) Airdate: July 30, 2016 Saya and the others are to make their way to Darkness Embrace, the Black World. They have confirmed that the energy “Extra,” important to the worlds, is being lowered there. They are ordered to investigate, but someone’s there waiting for them… 5- "Guren no myakudō" ("Crimson Pulse") (紅蓮の脈動) Airdate: August 6, 2016 Almaria is a vampire with a complex that stops her from sucking blood because she's too embarrassed, and Sofina keeps inviting Almaria to suck her blood. Almaria is faced with a dilemma. On one hand, she respects Sofina, but on the other... 6- "Uso no egao" ("A Lying Smile") (嘘の笑顔) Airdate: August 13, 2016 Saya and the others are heading to the Red World, Terra Rubiri Aurora, to check on the Ouroboros, but Elel's best friend, Ramiel, is waiting for them. Ramiel asks Elel if they're really friends. 7- "Hontō no tomodachi" ("Real Friends") (本当のともだち) Airdate: August 20, 2016 Elel feels down after being told off by Ramiel, who has turned to the dark side. Saya tries to make her feel better, but Ramiel makes another attack, and this time the Red World's world crystal is in her sights. Elel and the others set out to try to win Ramiel back. 8- "Aishi-sa no riyū" ("The Reason for Love") (愛しさの理由) Airdate: August 27, 2016 The team receives a distress signal from Code Omega 46 Xenia in the White World, System White Eguma. Saya and the others immediately head to rescue her, but Code Omega 33 Carene stands in their way, and has a dangerous virus that threatens to destroy the White World. 9- "Dare yori mo hayaku" ("Faster than Anyone") (誰よりも速く) Airdate: September 3, 2016 In order to destroy the White World's world crystal by injecting a virus into it, Carene must fly at an incredibly fast speed. The only one who can stop her now is Stella and her Exceed with the power of super-speed. With the help of Saya and the others, Stella chases after Carene. 10- "Koboreta omoi" ("Emotions Spilled Over") (零れた想い) Airdate: September 10, 2016 Nya figures she has to move after seeing Saya and the others deepen their bonds, and heads off to the Green World on her own. But an army of Ouroboros stands in her way. 11- "Nokosa reta kanōsei" ("The Remaining Possibility") (残された可能性) Airdate: September 17, 2016 After saving the four other worlds through the portals, the defenses around Seiran island are strengthened in anticipation of a final attack. However, events do not proceed as anticipated... 12- "Watashi wa, anata to shinka suru" ("I will evolve with you") (私は、あなたと進化する) Airdate: September 24, 2016 In a final effort to save the worlds, Saya seeks to reconnect with Amane through a fault detected in the process used to imprison the alpha drivers. Category:Ange Vierge Page